


Family Means Forever

by Holy_Ackerman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2 Family, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Iruka Appreciation Week, M/M, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is Kakashi and Iruka's son, One Big Happy Family, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some Humor, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Ackerman/pseuds/Holy_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't till right before Naruto leaves for his training with Jiraiya, that he realizes how much of a family Naruto, Kakashi and himself have become. Now, years later, he's crying as he pins a flower to Naruto's wedding robe, with Kakashi watching from behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Means Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Family 
> 
> I couldn't resist! Iruka and Kakashi as Naruto's parents is just heart warming, omg. 
> 
> And they're damned good ones!
> 
> (sorry in advance for any grammar errors!)

Iruka’s eyes swelled as he pinned the carnation of Naruto’s kimono. He was always bad at holding back tears, and by the look in Naruto’s eyes, so was he.

They both wondered if Iruka’s ways rubbed off on him. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, turning a strong shinobi into a big softy. The strongest in the village, and he was holding back from balling his eyes out.

Kakashi softly placed his hand on Iruka’s lower back, and sent a small smile Naruto’s way. “Congratulations, Naruto.” He spoke rather lightly, but was unable to hide the pride in his voice and eyes.

They basically raised this honorable, yet unpredictable boy together - Iruka and Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could say anything else, both boys started crying uncontrollably, like children who scraped their knees on pavement. But Kakashi was used to it, the emotions of these two men. It made Kakashi smile, a part of him wanted to cry along with them, but he let the boys cry enough tears for himself and the rest of the guest at the wedding.

The only thing he could do, and the only thing he really knew how to do, was comfort them, just like he always did.

“Come here.” He said softly, his arms opened wide.

This was too similar, and far too kind, but you’d never here Iruka and Naruto complain. Kakashi welcomed them both with open arms, holding them both as their tears stained Kakashi’s good kimono. Each boy occupied a broad, strong shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Yamato looking his way. He had the same stupid smile on his face that made the copy-nin flush.

He could hear Yamato’s words. _You’re a true family_. He’d say. _You and Iruka have always been Naruto’s family, taking place of his mother and father. I’m sure you’re making you’re sensei proud, senpai. He wouldn’t have anyone else looking over his only son_.

At least that’s what Yamato said to him with a drunken tongue the night before the wedding. The day after Iruka asked Kakashi to attend the wedding with him. It was a last minute ask, but Iruka said the same thing - in different words - as Yamato.

“We’re his family, and basically stand in’s as his father. Naruto asked me to stand in as his father at the wedding, and I want you by my side. You had just as much of an influence on him as I did, and possibly more. I can’t take all the credit for his success. We did this together, remember? I want us to be together now, just like we were back then.” His bold statement left them both red in the face. How could Kakashi refuse?

 

 

Iruka could never forget where it all started. The day things finally came together, and he realized just how much of a family himself, Kakashi and Naruto were.

Three nights before Naruto was leaving the village with Jiraiya, Iruka invited them both over his apartment for dinner. Of course, the main dish was miso flavored ramen that Iruka made fresh at home. He recalled a time where Kakashi mentioned his favorite food was eggplant, so Iruka took it upon himself to fry a few pieces of eggplant for Kakashi.

It made him happy.

Iruka loved cooking for them both. After either of them returned home from a mission, Iruka prepared food for them. Even if it was instant noodles, they always had a hot plate ready at his house when they returned to the village.

It made Kakashi feel grounded. Was he truly home if he wasn’t eating Iruka’s home cooking? No matter what time of day, or night, he was to return, he knew he had a place to go to have a hot meal, and sometimes more that that. Iruka has this way about him that made anyone feel comfortable and welcomed. Kakashi loved that about him, it was no wonder they spent so much time together.

Iruka’s home was more of a home to him than his own. With Naruto around, it was even more of a home. It was nice, sitting down with others having a meal, they all thought, and not having to spend the last hours before bedtime alone. When darkness falls, its easy for loneliness to take over the heart. Just being together was good enough for Iruka, having these two powerful shinobi by his side reminded him he wasn't alone in the world.

"I'm not alone." He'd tell himself as Naruto would be on the couch watching tv, and Kakashi would be sitting with him at the kitchen table drinking his jasmine tea with the cup Iruka bought for him. They'd both be looking out at Naruto from the kitchen, making sure he wasn't up to no good. "I have these two to welcome me home at night, when they're in the village at least."

 

They all sat around the table that night, eating the food Iruka prepared for them. Naruto was stuffing his face, Kakashi was being extra careful to not let the boy see the face under his mask as he ate his dinner, and Iruka was yelling at Naruto to stop eating so fast before he would get sick.

Iruka let out a sigh. “Come on, you’re eating like an animal.”

“I’m hungry!!” He explained, practically licking the bowl. As it covered his face, Kakashi quickly pulled the mask away from his mouth to eat his eggplant.

“Kakashi, you’re acting just as childish as him.”

“Am not..” He mumbled, pouting out his bottom lip for only Iruka to see. Moving at the speed of light, he covered his face yet again when Naruto started to lower the bowl from his noodle covered face.

“When’s the last time Kakashi-sensei fed you?” Clearly, Iruka was worried. He seen Naruto eat excessive amounts before, but damn, he was a mess! A total glutton.

“He doesn’t feed us..”

“I do too! Sometimes.. It’s part of being a shinobi!”

“Starving twelve year old kids isn’t teaching them how to be proper shinobi…”

“They need to experience every aspect of the Ninja life before they become chunin, Iruka-Sensei..”

“So you don’t feed them? Do you let them bathe at least..”

“If we’re near a river or lake..”

Iruka could feel his eye twitch. “It’s not even his clothes that sick, it’s actually him?!”

“I don’t stick!” Naruto protested.

“You smell like death, Naruto! Get in the bath when you’re finished. I don’t know the next time you’ll get a proper bath.”

“Pervy Sage likes visiting hot springs, so I’m sure I’ll bathe. He likes to peep at the women.”

“Oh great, he’s going to turn you into a pervert..” Iruka let out a deep sigh. “We’re quite the dysfunctional family, aren’t we?”

“Family?” The other two bone heads questioned.

“Huh? O-Oh yeah, sorry..” Iruka chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “In my mind, we’re like a family.. Just like the third was family to me. I think of you two the same.”

“I-Iruka sensei..” Naruto’s eyes widened, it was clear he was trying to hold back tears. “So what does that make me to you?”

“You’re still my number one, unpredictable ninja, Naruto. That will never change..” He pressed his hand to the boy head, giving his hair a little ruffle. “We may not be blood related, but still family. You’re like a son to me.”

“Are you even old enough to have kids, Iruk- Ouch!” He was halted by a kick to his shin. “Maa, I was joking Iruka!”

“Stupid! I'm plenty old enough to be a father!”

“Does that Kakashi-sensei my mom?”

“Yes.” Iruka smiled, feeling the spike in Kakashi's chakra.

“I am not his mother!”

“I don’t even know what my mother’s look like, do you realize that KAKASHI?!” Naruto pushed himself away from the table. “I’m going to take my bath, and I want a piece of cake when I get out.”

“Oi, don’t talk to your mother like that.” Kakashi smirked, even though it was hidden by his clothes face.

"Show a little more respect to your mother." Iruka teased, nudging his elbow in Kakashi's arm.

"Why do I have to the mom?" He mumbled.

"Someone has to step in as his mother figure." Iruka shrugged. "I'd say I'm more of the mother, but Naruto seems to have his heart set on you. I'm assuming it's because you spend so much time together."

Kakakshi's heart skipped a beat. "I guess you have a point."

"You know, one day he'll get married and have kids of his own." Iruka pointed out. "Do you think we'll still be a family then?"

"Of course." Kakashi rested his hand on the other's shoulder. "Aren't families suppose to be forever?"

The words hit Iruka like a freight train full of emotions. His eyes swelled up quickly, letting out balls of tears. Kakashi did the first thing that came to mind, and captured Iruka in his embrace, kissing the top of head.

 

 

***

 

 

"You're crying just like you did back then." Kakashi whispered to Iruka, who lifted his head off of Kakashi for a moment. Naruto followed suit a few seconds later, looking at the men who raised him. The one's he'd joke around and call mom and dad in the privacy of Iruka's home.

"You're always holding us like this when we cry, _mom_." Naruto couldn't help himself, and smiled at the hint of annoyance in Kakashi's eyes. "But I'm glad you guys came, you've both have always been here for me, through everything, no matter what. I'm sure I wasn't an easy kid to raise, but you both never gave up on me, and recognized me for the person I always dreamed  I could be. Thank you, more than anything, from the bottom of my heart. I couldn't ask for better parents.. You may not have brought me into this world, but I plan on leaving it with you both by my side. You're family to me, and after today, Hinata is officially a part of our family. Please welcome her with open arms."

Iruka couldn't help but smile, mostly because there were no tears left for him to cry. Pride had taken over his emotions. Naruto had grown up to be a fine man, and Kakashi and himself had a big influence on that. The look of astonishment on Kakashi's face wasn't so bad either, it quite cute if you were to ask Iruka. Naruto had yet again left him speechless. His bright blue eyes were glossed over from his tears, and glowed from the light of the hall. Hinata was walking towards them with her arm linked to her fathers.

"Welcome to the family, Hinata." Iruka greeted her with a bright smile. "Kakashi and I are welcoming you with open arms."

Iruka nudged Kakashi back into reality, and he quickly agreed. Hinata smiled, with a tear in her eye.

"I'm glad! Thank you so much!" Her voice cracked slightly. The joyous tone in her voice was melting the contents of Iruka's heart.

The parents of the groom, and the newly wedded wife joined in for a group hug. One that was warm, and wrapped around Hinata tightly. Once again, the boys, and now Hinata were resting in Kakashi's hold weeping like children. It warmed Naruto's heart to see the new addition to his small family be so easily accepted. This is what he wanted. This is the happiness he has always dreamed of.

_Thank you, Iruka.. none of this could have happned with out you. Thank you for beliving in me, and thank you for brining someone like kakashi in my life. You both have been great support, and the closest things to parents I have ever had. I woudnt ask for it any other way. I'm proud to be both of your's son._

"Come on everyone! Gather around so we can take the picture!" The voice of the photographer filled the room. All the guest rushed around to put down their drinks, end a few conversations and touch up on their makeup.

With Naruto and Hinata in the middle, the photographer asked for the parents of the groom to stand to his right. Iruka and Kakashi quickly complied, standing by their son's side. The strong sense of pride filled both men as they stood there, chest proudly puffed out, and their backs pin straight. They watched as everyone else filled in. This night was perfect, and Iruka wouldn't have asked for the day to end any better.

 _Are you proud of me too, mom and dad?_ He thought to himself as he smiled for the camera _. Maybe I didn't get married and have children of my own flesh and blood, but I did raise one of the strongest shinobi Konoha has ever seen, our seventh hokage. Someone I'm proud to call my son._ He looked to his other side to see Kakashi, with just as much pride on his face as iruka had on his own. _Please don't be upset that in the end I ended up falling for a man, and not a women. I promise you would have liked kakashi, he's one of the finest men I've ever crossed paths with. I'm happy with him, and with our family. I just hope you're looking down on us smiling._

"Smile!" the photographer flashed his own cheesy smile before getting behind the lens. Counting down from three, he gave everyone a few seocndas to prepare. The group all smiled proudly in unison as the flash of the camera went off.

 _Family is forever._ Iruka reminded himself, looking at the men who stood on opposite sides of him. _Nothing will ever change that._


End file.
